the_vampire_diariesoriginals_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefan Salvatore
|} Stefan Salvatore is a 166 year old vampire and was the doppleganger of Silas. Stefan is currently doing his best to keep the town of mystic falls safe from Lilly's Hereitcs while also trying to sort out his own problems mainly with Caroline. History Stefan was born in 1846 in the town of mystic falls. at the age of 17 in 1864 Stefan met the beautiful Katherine Pierce and instantly fell in love with her not realising what she truly was. after Stefan found out what she really was Katherine compelled Stefan to keep her secret. despite this Stefan's Father Giuseppe Salvatore figures out that Stefan is under complusion and slips him Vervain in hopes of exposing the vampire. when his fathers plan works and the vampires are rounded up Stefan feels guilty for betraying Katherine and his brother Damon and decides to help Damon rescue Katherine. as the two attempt this Damon is shot in the chest and killed near instantly. Stefan in anger picks up a rifle from the ground and raises it towards his brothers shooter before being shot himself however Stefan took longer to die and eventually he bled out and died during the night. Stefan awakes to find himself unharmed with no wounds from the gunshot he preivously took. Emily Katherines hand maiden and a witch told him he was intransition due to Katherine's blood in his system. Stefan is bewildered until Emily tells him he was compelled to drink it. Stefan later talks to his brother Damon about becoming a vampire to which Damon replies he only wanted to be a vampire for Katherine and she's gone. and the two brothers both agree to let themselves die and not complete the change. unlike Damon, Stefan chose to say goodbye to his father before dying it is at this point Stefan figures out it was his own father that shot him and his brother. as his father attacks him with a stake for being what he is Stefan in a quick rush to defend himself accidentally uses too much force and injures his father with his own weapon. rushing over to help Stefan saw the blood and couldn;t resist it finally sucumming to the blood and to vamperism. Stefan later finds Damon and tells him the joys of being a vampire much to Damon's dislike, Stefan however forces Damon to turn causing Damon to hold a bitter resentment for his brother which lasted over 100 years. a century and a half later Stefan arrives in mystic falls and falls in love with Elena Gilbert she quickly gave his life purpose and he dedicated his life to protecting hers and offering her the happiness she deserved, he did his best to keep her away from Damon when he also arrived in town. Stefan let Elena go when he realised how close she and Damon had got when Elena became a vampire. he also saw the good she did him and decided he would help his brother continue to turn over a new leaf. Throughtout the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction TBA Physical Appearence Stefan was described to be classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Stefan had a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, short, dark blonde hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan also had straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Stefan is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Stefan was generally trendy and casual. Powers and Abilities Stefan posses all the standard powers and abilities of any non original vampire Personality as a human Stefan cared deeply for people and how they felt, he was empathetic towards others if they were hurting he would feel their pain and feel guilty if he was the one that caused it. he had a kind personality and only wished to help people even inspiring to become a doctor. as a vampire his kind nature was hightened but so was his guilt meaning everytime he ripped someones head off or hurt someone he would go into a deep state of depression and self loathing which Damon states is typical Stefan and the mood normally passes in a few days when he feeds again. Relationships Damon Salvatore: Damon is Stefan's older brother the two have had a very complex relationship over there 145 year life. Damon and Stefan as humans were the best of friends until they both met Katherine Pierce who drew a wedge between them when she decided to see both of the salvatore brothers instead of choosing one. this caused a grudge between Stefan and Damon. when they became vampires Damon hated Stefan for forcing him to turn and for the fact that Katherine turned Stefan as well stating it was meant to be just him. This Hatred was intensified when the two repeated the past by fighting over the affections of Elena. however when Elena finally chose Damon although hurt Stefan saw the good and the changes Elena made in Damon and decided that his brothers happiness was more important then fighting each other. Stefan and Damon are now as close as they were when they were human, they are both prepared to back each other up no matter what and both always try to irratate the other sometimes even in dire situations. Elena Gilbert: Elena is the former love of Stefan's life and one of his best friends. Elena and Stefan offically met at Elena's highschool when she accidentally bumped into him in the hallway, the two are instantly drawn to one another and a blossoming romance begins. Stefan reveals later that they acutally met earlier then she thought stating there acutally meeting was may 23rd 2009, the day of the accident that killed her parents. Elena realises it was Stefan who saved her that night and has been watching over her ever since. Stefan and Elena's relationship became strained when Stefan was forced to leave with Klaus this meant Elena had to spend more time with Damon to help find him. Elena fell in love with Damon in their time spent toghther. Elena and Stefan became distant with each other when Stefan let Elena go as he saw how close Damon and Elena were. this was intensified when he found out that shortly after letting her go she had slept with Damon causing Stefan to act out and resent both Damon and Elena. however Stefan eventually became good friends with Elena and Damon again and works with them to help Mystic Falls and try to build some sort of life for himself in the process. Katherine Pirce: Katherine fell in love with Stefan when she first saw him in 1864, allthought she was seeing Damon as well she made it pretty clear on several occations that Stefan was her true love. Stefan as a human also fell in love with Katherine and faught with his brother Damon for her affections. after she faked her death to escape Klaus, Stefan began to suspect that all his feelings for Katherine were not real however Katherine was adiment that she only compelled him to keep her secret and to not be afraid. this implies his love for her was real. Stefan hated Katherine for what she did to Stefan and Damon turning them into vampires and causing them to die for nothing. however when Katherine was on her death bed Stefan showed compastion and forgivness stating that nothing was her fault. Caroline Forbes: At first Caroline and Stefan had no close relationship, Caroline expressed an obvious intrest in Stefan but he quickly stated that nothing was going to happen between them. when she became a vampire they grew closer as Stefan vowed to keep anything from happening to her and try to show her she can still lead a normal life despite being a vampire. as they spent more time toghther Caroline and Stefan grew protective of one another and would often tell each other there thoughts and feelings. Caroline began to falls for Stefan again but this time Stefan returned her feelings. however a romantic relationship was never acutally formed as Caroline needed time to think about things causing an awkwardness in their relationship. Lexi Branson: Stefan met Lexi in 1864 when he mistook her for a human and attacked her. Lexi being older easily over powered the newly turned Stefan. Lexi then spoke to Stefan about his actions asking him how he feels about the injuried men dying around him, Stefan states he feels nothing for them and that is the whole point of being a vampire. Lexi explains that being vampire does not have to be all blood and darkness, there is good sides to being a vampire such as enhanced emotions. Lexi states that when vampires hurt they really hurt but when they love they really do love and love is the whole point. Later Stefan takes Lexi back to his mansion and Lexi sees multiple dead bodies and deduces that Stefan is a Ripper. at the request of Damon Lexi agrees to help Stefan with his bloodlust. over the next 100 years Lexi was always there to drag Stefan back if he ever went over the edge. beacuse of this the two became really close and Lexi became Stefan's oldest friend. Trivia TBA Gallary 1x20-Blood-Brothers-stefan-salvatore-11851715-1277-716-1-.jpg|Stefan Salvatore Dying (as a human) 101VampireDiaries0399.jpg|Stefan Meets Elena (Again) 101VampireDiaries0912.jpg|Stefan Listening to Elena's History 102VampireDiaries0847.jpg|Stefan Salvatore (During the Comet) BraveNewWorld.jpg|Stefan and Damon BraveNewWorld1.jpg|Stefan Salvatore Lost_Girls19.jpg|Stefan and Damon (as humans) StefanSavesDamon.jpg|Stefan saving Damon TVD-Pilot_(2).jpg|Stelena Vampdiaries108-01.jpg|Stefan with his Best Friend Lexi Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-6.jpg|Stefan Salvatore (2)